


The Morning After

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [4]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: — Мью… — Галф скулит и выгибает спину. — Ммм... пожалуйста.Глаза Мью расширяются. Он достаточно дремал с Галфом, чтобы знать, когда тот говорит во сне. Ему снится сон?— Сильнее.Черт, правильно ли Мью его услышал? Он только что сказал сильнее? Галф стонет и Мью замирает. Ему снится сексуальный сон?Часть 4/? Friendship
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835080
Kudos: 12





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Friendship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.  
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

Мью лихорадит. Он так сильно потеет, запутанный в ногах Галфа, их кожа липкая и влажная друг против друга. Это неудобно, но очень интимно. Он приспосабливает свои ноги к ногам Галфа, наслаждаясь прикосновением к нему, и поглощает тепло его тела. Галф всегда такой горячий, и как бы Мью не потел, он не хочет отпускать. Он проводит рукой вверх и вниз по руке Галфа, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.

Он не может не задаваться вопросом, реально ли это. Что Галф спит в его постели, в его руках. Он смотрит на часы на тумбочке. Мью прищуривается, чтобы разобрать цифры, но, похоже, что сейчас 3:00 утра. И все же он чувствует себя таким отдохнувшим. Что в его Яй Нонге такого, что помогает ему перезарядить батарейки? 

Галф ворочается во сне и тихо стонет. Реакция Мью немедленная и несколько пугающая. В одно мгновение он твердеет, и, что еще хуже, Галф, кажется, прижимается к нему, пододвигаясь всё ближе, как будто жар их переплетенных тел недостаточно душит. Душно, но так восхитительно чувственно, что он просто не может этого выносить. Мью отстраняется от него так быстро, что кровать трясётся, но Галфа, кажется, это не беспокоит. Холодный воздух опаляет потную кожу Мью, и все же это никак не успокаивает его эрекцию.

Яркий свет ванной шокирует его организм больше, чем холодная вода, которую он брызгает на лицо. Блядь, как один крошечный стон мог сделать это с ним? Он прижимает ладонь к промежности, но давление ошеломляет. Его голова полна мыслей о Галфе — манящих и будоражащих. Мью не может вернуться в кровать в таком состоянии.

Он прислоняется к стене и спускает шорты до бедер. Он такой болезненно твердый, когда закрывает глаза и позволяет фантазии захватить его. Его разум рисует образ Галфа в рубашке бойфренда из Tharntype: расстегнутый воротник и рукава, натянутые на ладони. Мью представляет, как целует мягкую шею Галфа, вдыхает тот землистый запах, который можно почувствовать только близко, так нежно прижимаясь губами к его теплой плоти. Он слышит резкий вдох Галфа и его дрожащий выдох. Чувствует, как он проводит пальцами по волосам. _Ты такой красивый, Яй Нонг._ Мью кусает губу и поглаживает себя.

Он представляет, как подносит рубашку Галфа к его рту и велит ему держать ее между зубами. _Хороший мальчик._ Слегка целует его в грудь и покусывает животик, кружа языком вокруг пупка Галфа.  
— Пи'Мью, — доносится приглушённый тканью голос Галфа. Он представляет Галфа твердым и готовым к нему, предэякулят капает с кончика его члена. При мысли об этом Мью облизывает губы, задаваясь вопросом, какой Галф на вкус. Он ускоряется, представляя, как прислоняет своего младшего к стене и опускается на колени перед ним. Мью смотрит вверх, чтобы увидеть, как глаза Галфа упиваются видом Мью, стоящего на коленях у его ног, боготворящего его и жаждущего доставить ему удовольствие. Боже, это все, чего он хочет. И блядь, _как_ же он хочет.

Он думает о том, как проводит языком по головке Галфа, медленно скользя по нему ртом и слушая его стоны. Те же стоны, что Галф издавал в постели, потому что, блядь, он на самом деле спит в постели Мью, а осознание того, что его простыни будут пахнуть Галфом, заставляет его громко стонать. Мью скользит большим пальцем по головке, размазывая предэякулят. Он долго не продержится.

Он представляет, что Галф у него во рту, его теплый член скользит по губам. Вкус его кожи, когда он облизывает его по всей длине. Он сладко хнычет, и его пальцы тянутся к волосам Мью. Одна мысль о том, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, заводит Мью как ничто другое. Он чувствует, как нарастает давление. Мью думает, как впивается в бедра Галфа, беря всю его длину в рот, чувствуя растяжение в мышцах и так сильно наслаждаясь этим. Он поднимает взгляд и видит закрытые глаза Галфа и откинутую в экстазе голову, потому что Мью точно знает, как его удовлетворить. Он стонет с его членом во рту, позволяя вибрациям посылать волны через тело Галфа.

Стоны Галфа становятся отчаянными в его голове. Он ускоряется,как рукой в реальной жизни, так и ртом в воображении. Чувствует, как Галф дрожит и напрягается, и видит, что его красивый рот в форме каштана все еще прикусывает рубашку. Быстрее и сильнее, крепче сжимая губы вокруг его члена. Приглушенные стоны Галфа наполняют его уши, и ощущение того, как горячая сперма стреляет в горло и наполняет рот. Мью жмурит глаза, когда кончает в руку.

Он прислоняется головой к стене, тяжело дыша и потея от напряжения. Теперь все его тело кажется тяжелым. Он моет руки. Что это, он третий раз мастурбирует со вчерашнего утра? Боже, Галф станет его погибелью. Мью чувствует себя странно, только что подрочив на него, в то время как он спит в его постели. Но что еще Мью может сделать? Он не мог лежать там со своим бешеным стояком. Он смотрит вниз, на обмякший бугорок в пижамных штанах. По крайней мере, теперь он может вернуться ко сну.

В комнате темно и он спотыкается о кровать. Как только он скользит под одеяло, то чувствует тепло тела Галфа с другого конца. Мью тянется к пульту кондиционера и включает его. Как Галф генерирует так много тепла?  
— Ммм... — Галф снова шевелится. Он поворачивается к Мью, словно чувствуя его возвращение, но не просыпается. Его лицо выглядит таким милым и строгим, когда он придвигается и прижимается к Мью. Как будто он ругает его за то, что тот оставил его одного. Всеобъемлющее тепло его тела поглощает Мью, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он просовывает под него руку и притягивает Галфа ближе.

***

Mью просыпается до будильника. Это уже становится раздражающей привычкой. Его рука ощущается странно, и он чувствует что-то среднее между болью и онемением.

— Галф?

— ...Мью?

— Галф, мне нужно скоро вставать. — он высвобождает руку, и Галф поворачивается на другую сторону от него. Напряжение в его плече болезненно.

— Мью… — Галф скулит и выгибает спину. — Ммм... пожалуйста.

Глаза Мью расширяются. Он достаточно дремал с Галфом, чтобы знать, когда тот говорит во сне. Ему снится сон?

— Сильнее.

Черт, правильно ли Мью его услышал? Он только что сказал сильнее? Галф стонет и Мью замирает. Ему снится сексуальный сон?

— Пи'Mью... — дыхание Галфа учащается. — Ммм, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Mью был полутвердым с тех пор, так как проснулся, но теперь он твердый как камень. Опять.

— Галф, — повторяет он. Теперь его голос звучит хрипло. — Галф, проснись.

— Хочу… тебя… — он напрягается, и его дыхание учащается. — Пожалуйста... я могу? — блядь, это нужно прекратить сейчас же.

— Галф! — Мью практически кричит. Он сходит с ума, и ему нужно, чтобы Галф проснулся и был в сознании. Мью трясет его за руку.

— А? — Галф снова скулит, но не из-за удовольствия. — Что?

— Просыпайся.

— Пи'Mью? — он звучит сонным, когда садится. — Что такое? Что случилось?

Черт. Мью закрывает глаза и вздыхает.   
— Тебе снился сон.

— Ой. — его тон говорит Мью, что тот помнит, что ему снилось. — Э-э... извини, Пи. — он прячется под одеялом и скулит.

— Галф? Ты в порядке? — Мью кладет руку на его бок.

— Я смущён, — он бормочет под одеялом. Так мило.

— Не стоит.

— Тебе легко говорить.

Мью не может удержаться от смеха.   
— Я подрочил, когда ты спал. — он проводит рукой по волосам. — Сравнительно, это ничто.

Голова Галфа появляется из одеяла. Боже, он такой очаровательный с растрёпанными волосами и сонными глазами. Мью хочет лицезреть это зрелище каждое утро.

— Извини, — говорит он. Его уши темно-красные.

— Эй, — Мью подвигается и притягивает Галфа ближе. Тепло его тела опьяняет. — Здесь не за что извиняться.

Галф обмякает в его руках и качает головой.   
— Я не знаю, сколько еще раз мне придется подрочить, чтобы пережить день.

Мью снова смеется от шока. Конечно, Галф скажет что-нибудь подобное утром. — Сколько раз ты уже сделал это?

— Три за последние 24 часа.

— Три? — что ж, это звучит знакомо.

Галф поворачивается и прячет лицо на груди Мью.   
— Вчера утром, когда я проснулся, прямо перед тем, как я пришел, и… в твоем душе прошлой ночью.

Смех Мью встряхивает их обоих. Он действительно не может ничего с этим поделать. Нервная привычка. Он все еще привыкает к тому, что Галф думает о нем, когда он... хорошо. Не говоря уже о том, что тот так откровенен. Да, Галф из тех, кто будет непринуждённо обсуждать мастурбацию.   
— Что ж, три раза... 

— Я знаю! — Галф практически кричит в рубашку Мью. Тепло его дыхания проникает через ткань. — Один раз, как правило, выматывает его на весь день. Мой член довольно ленивый, Пи.

Мью сглатывает. Если Сварливый Галф не имеет физических запретов, то, как назвать этого Галфа без запретов словесных? — Хах… —это все, что Мью может ответить.

— Пи... — Галф снова скулит. — Почему ты сводишь меня с ума? Во время съемок все было не так плохо, а мы целовались и прижимались друг к другу.

— Да, но мы знали, что всё это игра. — он расчесывает пальцами волосы Галфа. — Сейчас немного по-другому, когда мы знаем, что чувствует другой человек.

— Кажется, ты хорошо справляешься…

Мью напрягается. Это разочарование в его голосе? Он пытается вспомнить свои первые отношения, как это ощущалось, когда его одолевали жажда, нужда и желание. Он помнит, как чувствовал себя неуверенно, когда его партнёр не выглядел влюбленным.

Мью сжимает его в руках.   
— Я тоже три раза сделал это.

— Что, Пи?

— Три раза подрочил вчера. — Мью проводит пальцем вверх и вниз по руке Галфа. — Когда я проснулся, когда вернулся домой после занятий… и среди ночи я пробрался в ванную.

Галф смотрит на него. Его уши и лицо красные, как Мью себе и представлял. Галф не привык быть таким откровенным в такого рода вещах.   
— В середине ночи?

— Да. — Мью крепко сжимает его. — Галф, ты в моей постели. Ты был в моих руках. Ты действительно думал, что я переживу прошлую ночь, не сойдя с ума?

Его младший ёрзает и дуется.   
— Просто дерьмово, Пи. Я просто буду спать, пока оно не пройдёт, хорошо? — Галф выглядит таким серьезным, что трудно не хихикать над ним. Еще немного раздражения, и он будет выглядеть как Тайп.

— Давай сосредоточимся на более важных вещах, — предлагает Мью. — Как, например, твоя встреча с фанатами в Маниле в эти выходные.

Галф снова стонет и утыкается головой в грудь Мью.   
— У тебя есть занятия утром? Ты можешь мне помочь?

Мью взъерошивает волосы Галфа.   
— Два урока, но ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, и я помогу тебе, когда вернусь домой.

Галф качает головой.   
— Не искушай меня, Пи. Твоя кровать такая удобная, что я могу никогда не уходить. — он откидывается назад и потягивается.

Мью смотрит на него и вздыхает. Галф Канавут хочет остаться в его постели. Как ему так повезло? Бутон в его груди, в любой момент готовый раскрыться, зацветает при виде его любви, лежащим так комфортно на его подушках. Его загорелая кожа выглядит золотой на простынях, и Мью хочет купаться в его сиянии весь день.

— Пи пялится на меня.

— Пи зачарован.

Галф закрывает лицо рукой, но его покрасневшие уши полностью видны. — Бесстыдный флирт.

***

Мью поднимает воротник своей белой рубашки. Сегодня он решил отказаться от своей рабочей рубашки. После всего, что произошло за последние 24 часа, он не рискнёт, надев _её_ снова. Он хватает свой галстук со спинки кухонного стула.

Галф поднимает взгляд от открытого холодильника.   
— Омлет?

— Ты предлагаешь приготовить для меня, или просишь меня приготовить для тебя?

Галф смеется и идет к нему.   
— Что предпочитает Кхун Пи? — он тянется к галстуку и поправляет его. Жар устремляется к лицу Мью, потому что, Боже, это так сексуально.

— Такой красивый. — Галф улыбается и поправляет булавку для галстука в виде шестерёнки.

Мью накрывает руки Галфа своими руками.   
— Когда ты стал таким домашним?

Он ухмыляется и дергает галстук.   
— Когда понял, что ты не можешь завязать галстук. — Галф кусает губу и улыбается. — Я приготовлю тебе омлет. Не могу позволить маслу испачкать твою форму.

— У меня есть фартук.

— Ну, в таком случае… — Галф бросает ему передник. — Мне нравится, когда рыбного соуса побольше. — он садится за стол и улыбается. Негодник.

— У нас осталось немного риса. Будешь?

Галф качает головой.   
— Я сделал немного, пока ты был в душе. Скоро должно быть готово. — как будто по команде, срабатывается таймер рисоварки.

Мью надевает фартук и глубоко вздыхает.   
— Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя?

—И поподжаристее, пожалуйста.

***

У Мью шесть сообщений от Галфа, когда он выходит со своего первого урока.

**Галф:**

Не волнуйся, но кто-то вошел в твою квартиру. Я убежал и спрятался в твоём шкафу.

**Галф:**

Это женщина. Ей где-то за 50?

**Галф:**

Она нашла меня.

**Галф:**

У тебя... есть горничная? Она пришла забрать твоё белье. Ты такой избалованный ребёнок.

**Галф:**

Сначала она подумала, что я вор, но когда я сказал ей, кто я, она сказала, что слышала обо мне. Что это значит?

**Галф:**

Она думает, что я твой парень. Она настояла на том, чтобы приготовить мне обед. Она не позволит мне помочь с посудой. Это так странно. Во всяком случае, мы оставили для тебя pork panang. Это действительно вкусно.

Мью качает головой. Он забыл, что Сао Ин должна была прийти сегодня. Конечно, она бы упомянула, что слышала о Галфе. Его мать права, он слишком много общается с горничными. Это не его вина, что у них всегда лучшие сплетни.

**Мью:**

Она не позволяет мне стирать. Она говорит, что я делаю это неправильно.

**Галф:**

А как она узнала кто я?

**Mью:**

Возможно я упоминал своего милого коллегу раз или два.

**Галф:**

Она сказала, что я выгляжу знакомо.

**Mью:**

Им нужно было наглядное представление.

**Галф:**

ИМ?

Блядь. Мью хлопает себя по лбу.

**Мью:**

Трём другим горничным.

**Галф:**

У тебя ЧЕТЫРЕ горничных?

**Mью:**

И все они со мной согласны, что ты очень красивый.

**Галф:**

Ты не выпутаешься из этого, флиртуя со мной.

**Mью:**

Могу ли я просто флиртовать с тобой?

**Галф:**

Иди в класс.

**Мью:**

Да, Пи.

***

Когда Мью возвращается, в квартире пахнет дезинфицирующим средством с лимоном. — Дорогой, я дома, — дразнится он.

— Ах, Кхун Мью. — одна из горничных – Сао Ким, усмехается с дивана. Галф неловко машет ему.

Конечно. Ему стоило ожидать её прихода, раз до дома дошли слухи, что увлечение Мью в его квартире. Один. Он жалеет, что не предупредил Галфа о том, что старая королева сплетен, несомненно, появится.

Он бросает на нее взгляд – _я знаю, что ты задумала_.  
— Савади-кхраб, Сан Ким. — он делает вай и снимает свою обувь.

— Твой красивый парень как разрассказывал мне о твоем факультете.

— Не мой парень.

— Он тоже так говорит, — она недоверчиво хмыкает и присоединяется к нему на кухне. — Не беспокойся, Кхун Мью, ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужно врать мне.

Мью смотрит в её озорные глаза, окружённые сеточкой морщин.   
— Я не лгал тебе с двенадцати лет. Он не мой парень.

Она издает тот же самый сомневающийся звук и скрещивает руки.   
— Тогда тебе нужно это исправить. Он милый мальчик. С другой стороны, может быть, он слишком хорош для тебя… — она хихикает и похлопывает его по руке.

Он смеется и нежно обнимает ее.   
— Ты права насчет этого. — он вздыхает и смотрит на Галфа. Он выглядит так мило и застенчиво, смотря в окно. — Ты получила всю информацию, за которой пришла сюда, Сан Ким?

— Ты выгоняешь меня?

— Да. — Мью целует ее в щеку. — Спасибо, что зашла, я приеду домой на следующей неделе.

— Хорошо, я позволю тебе поработать над своим флиртом. — она закатывает глаза и хватает сумочку. — Было приятно познакомиться, драгоценный Нонг. — она машет и возвращает прощальный вай Галфу.

Галф ждет, пока дверь закроется, прежде чем выгибает бровь.   
— Должен ли я ждать, что последние две появятся сегодня днем?

— Да. — он вздыхает и кладет голову на колени Галфа. — Извини, я не предупредил тебя о них.

Галф проводит пальцами по волосам Мью. Ему так легко и уютно после долгого утра. — Я никогда не был рядом с кем-то из домашнего персонала. Они пытались назвать меня Кхун Галф. Это было странно, Пи.

Мью напевает и смотрит на него.   
— Ни у кого из твоих друзей не было горничных? В конце концов, ты учился в Suankularb Wittayalai.

— Знаешь, мы не все были богатыми. — Галф тыкает его в щеку. — И да, у некоторых из них были горничные, но никто из них никогда не разговаривал со мной.

— Наши не затыкаются.

— Так вот, где ты этому научился.

Мью смеется и прижимается к его животику.   
— Ты, вероятно, прав. Сан Ин и Сан Ким практически вырастили меня.

— Странно быть близкими с... ты знаешь?

— _Домработницами?_ — Мью дразнится. — Полагаю, это зависит от отношений, установленных семьей. Наши сотрудники всегда были похожи на… что это за термин «фиктивные родственники». Они заботятся о нас, а мы заботимся о них.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Мью вытягивается и зевает.   
— Ну, они работают с нашей семьей в течение многих лет. Сао Ким раньше работала на мою бабушку. — он закрывает глаза. — Мы берем на себя их медицинские расходы, предлагаем им опционы на акции в компании моего отца, и каждый год отправляем их в оплачиваемый круиз.

— Ух ты, у твоей семьи действительно есть такие деньги, а?

Он смеется.   
— Они тяжело работают для нас, поэтому мы обязательно благодарим их. Мой отец твердо верит в заботу о своем штате. Для него важна лояльность.

— Ты засыпаешь?

Мью притворяется, что сопит.

— Пи'Mью...

— Ты такой удобный.

— Ты сказал, что поможешь мне подготовиться к моему фанмиту.

Мью вздыхает и садится.   
— Хорошо. Давай попрактикуемся в вопросах для интервью.

— Черт.

***

К обеду они умудряются отработать интервью, взаимодействие с фанатами и обсудить парочку приёмов для пения вживую. Мью цепляется за его плечо, и Галф дважды проверяет свою сумку.

— До твоего урока ещё 2 часа, — скулит Мью.

— Я не упаковал форму, — повторяет Галф. — Я не думал, что останусь здесь весь день. Мне нужно сходить домой и переодеться.

— Ты можешь одолжить мою одежду.

— Она не подойдёт мне.

— Ты даже не пробовал.

— У меня нет моих записей или чего-то еще.

— Хорошо… — Мью дуется и отодвигается к противоположному концу дивана.

Он слышит громкий вздох Галфа. Он делает это снова, не так ли? Мью слишком цепкий, слишком нуждающийся. Галф хочет пойти домой, и он должен его отпустить.

— У меня завтра тоже раннее занятие, — добавляет Галф. — Так что я думаю, что должен спать дома.

— Ладно. — Мью старается не звучать разочарованно. Он не может поверить, что так привязан к Галфу, когда они даже ещё не встречаются. Насколько хуже он станет, когда они официально начнут встречаться?

— Но…

Мью смотрит вверх. Уши Галфа розовые, и у него такое неуверенное выражение на лице.   
— Но?

Галф глубоко вздыхает.   
— Пи хотел бы провести ночь в моей квартире? — его слова торопливые и он бормочет, но Мью услышал их громко и ясно.

— Ты предлагаешь только потому, что тебе меня жалко? — Мью дуется на него. — Я не хочу приглашение из жалости. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанными делать что-либо.

Щеки Галфа теперь тоже становятся красными.   
— Нет, я просто стесняюсь спросить. Но я хочу, чтобы ты остался у меня.

Мью не может скрыть свою улыбку.   
— Правда?

— Да. — Галф встает и поднимает свою сумку. — И я думаю, что будет хорошо привыкнуть друг к другу, чтобы мы могли успокоиться, понимаешь?

— И потому что ты будешь скучать по мне?

— Я позвоню тебе, когда занятия закончатся.

— После того, как соскучишься по мне?

Он закатывает глаза и направляется к двери.   
— Бесстыдный флирт!

— Тебе нравится это.

— Пока. — Галф улыбается и закрывает за собой дверь.

Мью откидывается на диван и вздыхает. Он пропащий человек. Так безнадёжно пропавший в своей любви к Галфу. Если это то, на что похожа их дружба, спустя всего лишь полторы недели после признания их любви, то,что будет через месяц? Его щеки болят от широкой улыбки. Галф хочет, чтобы Мью провел ночь у него дома. Он будет спать в постели Галфа. Он все еще спит? Он проснется от сна на съемочной площадке, и все это окажется фантазией? Опять же, если он проснется на съемочной площадке, Мью, вероятно, будет рядом с Галфом. Боже, ему так повезло. Должно быть, он сделал что-то невероятное в прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить это.

***

Квартира Галфа такая… пустая. Ничего на его кухонных полках, ничего на обеденном столе, и половина полок в его развлекательном центре пустые. Единственные вещи на его кофейном столике — пульт и футбольный журнал.

Спальня Галфа почти такая же. Аккуратно заправленная кровать без мягких игрушек, голые стены и минимум мебели. Кровать. Шкаф. Электрический вентилятор. Все так просто и незамысловато. Такой Галф. Мью любит это в нем. У Галфа есть только то, что ему нужно, и Мью это нравится. Что же может значить тот факт, что кто-то вроде Галфа, любит кого-то вроде него самого? 

— Мне нравится твой декор,— дразнится Мью. — Спартанский шик?

— А?

— Греческие спартанцы. Они были военным государством. Их образ жизни был очень дисциплинированным и строгим. Только самое необходимое.

Галф одобрительно бурчит.   
— Одобряю. Откуда ты так много о них знаешь?

Мью пожимает плечами и опирается на кухонную стойку.   
— Когда я был моложе, я хотел быть археологом. Хотел изучать пирамиды и греческие храмы.

На ужин Пад Тай. Мью рассказывает ему о списке, составленном Милдом: качество сна, содержание снов, чувствительность к бывшим, уровень независимости и фактор одиночества.

Галф смотрит на лист.   
— Должны ли мы классифицировать их по числовой шкале?

— Звучит неплохо.

— Качество сна?

Мью улыбается и опирается на локоть.   
— Лучше, когда я с тобой.

— А когда меня нет рядом?

Он поджимает губы.   
— Давай скажем, что 6. Я чувствую себя достаточно отдохнувшим, но продолжаю просыпаться до будильника.

Галф делает заметки на бумаге.   
— Содержание снов?

— Странные? — Мью хихикает. Он рассказывает о снах: о неуловимых сувенирах, пропавших ингредиентах смузи и невидимой дороге. — Пусть будет 7. Они определенно лучше, чем воспоминания о бывших, но разочарование и их повторение означает, что я все еще чем-то обеспокоен.

Галф делает большой глоток.   
— Чувствительность к бывшим?

Мью чувствует странное покалывание в позвоночнике. Мью мало думал о нем за последние две недели, но когда думал, это было неприятно.   
— Если ноль означает, что он меня не беспокоит, то 4, — говорит Мью. —Некоторые вещи до сих пор случайно напоминают мне о нём.

— О? — Галф, кажется, сжался на своем месте.

— Хм… —Мью почесывает голову. — На днях я проезжал мимо ресторана, в который мы часто ходили. Я не был там с тех пор, как ходил туда с ним. И некоторые из моих фигурок были подарками от него, и на меня накатывают воспоминания, когда вижу их.

Галф кивает.   
— Уровень независимости?

Мью смеется вслух.   
— Я не знаю, 3? Я не провел ни одного дня в одиночестве. Думаю, это довольно плохо. Я даже сплю не в одиночестве.

Галф качает головой.   
— Не очень хорошо, Пи. Фактор одиночества? 

— Трудный выбор, — признается он. — Трудно быть одиноким, когда меня всегда окружают люди. Но в те редкие моменты, когда я один, мне кажется странным быть в пустой квартире. Я так привык жить с кем-то.

Галф стучит карандашом по подбородку.   
— Если 0 совсем не одинок, это звучит как 7.

Мью вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. Он в полном беспорядке. Он не думал, что всё так плохо, но видя все это на бумаге, он понимает, сколько работы еще предстоит сделать.   
— Думаю, что я дальше от исцеления, чем я думал.

Галф смотрит на него с таким теплом в глазах, что Мью чувствует, как влюбляется в него снова и снова. — Не беспокойся, Пи. Я никуда не уйду.

Он глубоко вздыхает.   
— Хорошо, давай составим план, как мне стать лучше. — Мью потирает руки. — Может быть, мне стоить сходить к экстрасенсу по поводу снов.

Галф делает пометку.   
— Так суеверно. — он смеется — Я ненавижу говорить это, Пи'Mью, но я думаю, что тебе нужно проводить больше времени в одиночестве.

Он знал, что Галф скажет это. Это то, чего он боялся.   
— Я знаю, — признает Мью. — Но, если честно, я никогда не был хорош в одиночестве. Я даже не знаю, является ли это хорошим показателем моего исцеления.

— Никаких полумер, — ругается Галф. — Я хочу, чтобы мой будущий парень был в лучшей форме.

Его слова заставляют цветок в груди Мью цвести. Иногда то, что говорит Галф, застает его врасплох.

— Я не знаю, как снизить чувствительность к бывшему, — признается Мью. — У меня всегда проблемы с преодолением неловкой стадии.

Галф стучит карандашом по столу.   
— Может, тебе стоит поговорить с кем-то, у кого была такая же проблема? Может, у них есть советы.

Мью рассматривает бумагу.   
— Так какие числа будут считаться стандартом?

— Хм… — Галф пишет еще несколько заметок на странице.

Качество сна: 8  
Содержание сна: 8  
Чувствительность к бывшему: -1  
Уровень независимости: 6  
Коэффициент одиночества: 4

Мью кивает и делает снимок.   
— Будет сделано, босс. — он опирается на плечо Галфа. — Значит ли это, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сегодня вечером спал дома?

Галф делает вдумчивое выражение лица. То, при котором он выглядит как персонаж мультфильма. — Ты можешь начать завтра.

***

Галф жует кончик ручки, редактируя одно из своих видеозаданий. Его глаза сужены и сосредоточены. Боже, он такой милый. Мью не может удержаться и не отрывать взгляд от своей домашней работы время от времени, чтобы посмотреть на Галфа.

— Черт… — Галф почесывает голову. — Я не могу сделать слои правильно. — он закрывает свой ноутбук и откидывается на свое место. — Я закончил на сегодня. Отнеси меня спать.

— Нет, пока ты не примешь душ.

— Тогда отнеси меня в душ.

Мью закрывает свою книгу.   
— Как пожелаешь. — он поднимает Галфа со стула, несмотря на его испуганные протесты. Закинуть его на плечо довольно легко, учитывая, сколько раз он проделывал такое на воркшопах. Мью хлопает его по заднице и несет в ванную.

— Пи'Mью! — ругань Галфа, в лучшем случае, игривая. Мью опускает его на плитку и улыбается. Его младший скрещивает руки. — Ты и раздевать меня будешь?

— Нет. — Мью выходит из комнаты и закрывает дверь. Он слышит тихое _Ау_ с другой стороны.

***

Галф достаточно любезен, чтобы постелить новые простыни на кровать перед сном. Они чувствуются шелковистыми и прохладными на чистой коже Мью. Он рискнул надеть майку и боксеры вместо баскетбольных шорт и футболки в преддверии мучительно жара тела Галфа. Мью слегка обеспокоен тем, что Галф одет так же, со всей этой восхитительной золотой кожей, но, надеется, что это позволит ему не расплавиться.

Разница в одежде сразу заметна, как только они соприкасаются под одеялом. Галф прижимается к нему, и его мягкая кожа чувствуется почти повсюду. Его обнаженные плечи, мягкие руки и гладкие бедра, всё дразнит Мью. Он не может не представить, как голая кожа Галфа прикасается к нему, когда они занимаются любовью. Это опасная мысль, и Мью пытается заменить ее чем-то невинным. Мороженое… нет. Домашнее задание. Физика. Сан Ким. Чоппер. Черт, он действительно скучает по Чопперу. Он должен украсть его завтра, так как будет спать один.

— Пи'Mью?

— Хм?

— Когда ты узнал, что любишь мальчиков?

Мью напевает и притягивает его ближе.   
— Может быть, где-то в 12 лет? Мои друзья всегда спрашивали меня, на что я смотрю. — он пожимает плечами и смеется. — Оказывается, я смотрел на других парней. И, я не знаю, мне нравилось то, что я видел.

Галф кивает.   
— Я думаю, это делает тебя умнее. Я делал то же самое, но не мог сложить два и два.

Мью вспоминает о том дне на съемочной площадке, когда Галф сказал что-то, намекающее на его ориентацию. Они говорили о Тайпе. Что сказал Галф?

_— Он, ну ты знаешь, гей, верно? Разве геи обычно не чувствуют себя неуместно, когда они молоды? Они чувствуют, что они... отличаются от других._

_— Как ты узнал об этом? О чувстве отличия._

_Галф не колеблется, не думает о том, какой отклик его ответ найдёт у Мью._ _— Потому что я тоже это чувствовал.— он пожимает плечами и съедает ещё один чипс из дуриана. — Я не знаю почему, но я чувствовал это всю свою жизнь. Иногда я думаю, что я такой же, как все, но потом… потом я чувствую, что все знают что-то, чего я не знаю, или что я вижу что-то, что не видят другие. Просто мелочи, например, как два парня будут смотреть друг на друга. Возможно, я даже представляю это. Это странно, Кхун Пи?_

— Почему Пи так улыбается?

Мью смотрит на своего младшего и рассказывает о своём воспоминании. — Теперь это имеет смысл?

Галф смеется и ложится на спину.   
— Как я не понимал этого? — он закрывает лицо рукой. — Натуралы действительно не оценивают друг друга и не целуют друг друга, хах?

— Целуют?

Галф кивает в свои руки.   
— Я имею в виду, просто играя, ты знаешь? — он двигает рукой и оставляет поцелуй на ней. — Вот так. Маленькие чмоки. Ну, кроме...

Глаза Мью расширяются, и он поворачивается в сторону Галфа.   
— Кроме?

— Я имею в виду, это ничего, на самом деле. — хотя его красные уши говорят обратное. — Был один парень.

Mью хихикает.   
— Всегда есть один парень.

— И мы… ну, мы говорили, что просто практикуемся, для того, чтобы потом целовать девушек.

— Ага. — живот Мью наполняется бабочками. Это напоминает ночевку с друзьями, когда они рассказывают о своих влюбленностях.

— Он иногда приходил ко мне домой, и мы…

— Целовались?

— Черт, Пи! — Галф пихает его. Он придвигается ближе и прячет лицо на груди Мью. — Да, хорошо? Он приходил играть в видеоигры в моей комнате, но заканчивалось это тем, что мы целовались.

— Для _практики_ , — дразнится Мью. Его хихиканье сотрясает их обоих.

— Я говорил себе, что это просто тренировка, и мне просто нравится целоваться. — его рука хватает рубашку Мью. — Но теперь я знаю, что это было чем-то большим. Он мне действительно нравился.

Мью обнимает Галфа за плечи.   
— О, у тебя была мальчишеское увлечение. Так мило.

— Он был горячим, хорошо?

— Ой? — что-то тянет в животе Мью.

— Он был на год старше меня, так что уже был намного больше. Что-то вроде сурового красавчика. Сильные, загорелые руки…

— Хорошо, я понял. — Мью смотрит на свои руки. Они не те, что раньше. В дополнение к потере аппетита, Мью остался худым для TharnType, чтобы подражать тощему виду подростка. Желание подкачаться снова разгорается в нём.

Галф смотрит на него и улыбается.   
— Кхун Пи начинает ревновать?

— Мечтай.

— Он и в поцелуях был хорош. Делал языком эту штуку…

— Ладно, ладно! — Мью кладет руку на рот Галфа. — Я ревную. Мне не нравится слышать, как ты хвалишь другого парня. Счастлив? — Мью убирает руку.

— Был и другой парень...

— Агр! — Мью закрывает глаза.

— Он еще лучше целовался. Был еще красивее.

— Кто бы он ни был, я его ненавижу.

— Он был моим коллегой в BL сериале. — Галф снова прижимается к нему. — Он проделывал этот трюк, когда посасывал мою верхнюю губу. Это сводило меня с ума.

Мью открывает глаза и смотрит на Галфа сверху вниз. Взгляд Галфа устремлен на его грудь, где он прослеживает кружевной узор на майке.   
— Правда?

— И когда он целовал мою шею... словно электричество пробегало сквозь меня.

Блядь, Галф действительно убьет его.   
— Ты не должен льстить мне, Яй Нонг.

Галф встает на колени и наклоняется над ним.   
— Что если я хочу?

— Что?

Глаза Галфа темные и напряженные, когда он наклоняется ближе.   
— Что, если я не могу перестать думать о твоих поцелуях, Пи'Мью?

— Тебе придется попытаться, — шепчет Мью в ответ.

Галф облизывает свою нижнюю губу.   
— Что, если я хочу тебя все время?

Мью закрывает глаза и смотрит в сторону.   
— Галф, ты не мыслишь ясно. Мы решили подождать, помнишь?

— Чего ждать? — его голос звучит отчаянно. — Ты сам это сказал, мы практически встречаемся. Что изменится между нами помимо секса?

— Серьёзность намерений? — голос Мью высокий и тонкий.

— Ты единственный, кого я хочу, Мью. — теперь он звучит слабо. Почти побежденно. Давление тела Галфа на Мью уменьшается. — Если я готов ждать тебя, разве это не показывает,что я серьёзен?

— Но что, если _я_ не готов? — спрашивает Мью. Слова вылетают из его рта, прежде чем он успел подумать о них. Но это правда, не так ли? Что если он не готов? Он оглядывается на широкие глаза Галфа.

— Что? — Галф сглатывает и садится. — Ты не готов быть со мной?

Мью тянется к его руке.   
— Ты тот, кто распознал это, помнишь? — он гладит Галфа большими пальцами. — Я хочу быть с тобой больше всего на свете, но ты был прав, предложив нам подождать. Сейчас я не тот человек, которого ты заслуживаешь. Я не хочу быть твоим парнем, пока случайные вещи все еще вызывают нежелательные воспоминания о моём бывшем.

— Что если меня это не беспокоит? — это больше похоже на просьбу, чем на вопрос.

— Думаю, тут есть нечто большее, — говорит Мью, проводя рукой по волосам. — Я боюсь, Галф. Чем сильнее я влюбляюсь в тебя, тем больше боюсь.

— Чего? Что я оставлю тебя? Что я передумаю? Я уже говорил тебе...

— Боюсь, я оттолкну тебя. — Мью вздыхает и отпускает. — Мне всегда изменяют, предают, бросают. После стольких раз я не могу винить своих бывших. Единственное, что было у них общего, это отношения со мной.

Галф выглядит так, будто вот-вот расплачется. Его пустые руки превратились в сжатые кулаки. — Что ты тогда говоришь, Пи?

— Я говорю, что боюсь, что, несмотря на все мои усилия и всю твою любовь, я все равно сделаю то, что заставит тебя захотеть уйти. — Мью смотрит вниз и видит, как его руки согнулись. — Я надеюсь, что твой план предотвратит это. Если я смогу быть более независимым и менее одиноким, возможно, я не буду совершать все те же ошибки.

— Но что, если мне нравится...

Мью качает головой.   
— Ты даже не представляешь, какой я нуждающийся и прилипчивый, Галф. Все, что ты видел до сих пор… я ещё сдерживался. — он опускает голову от стыда. — Я собственник, ревнивый и капризный. Ты и представить не можешь насколько.

— И ты хочешь изменить это?

Мью усмехается, хотя смех более горький, чем он ожидал.   
— По крайней мере, до нормальной степени. — он смотрит вверх, и видит мягкий и любящий взгляд Галфа.

— Прости, Пи. — он придвигается ближе и похлопывает Мью по ноге. — Мне не стоило торопить события. Я все забываю о том, как это может повлиять на тебя. Я вижу просто цифры на листе бумаги, но ты тот, кто должен с этим жить.

— Ты уже помогаешь.

— Ну, я собираюсь помочь ещё больше! — Галф кивает, глаза яркие и серьезные. Такой милый. — Я больше не буду давить на тебя, Пи. Думаю, это то, что мне нужно, чтобы избавиться от моих гормонов.

— Куча моих прошлых ошибок? — Мью закатывает глаза.

Галф кладет ладонь на грудь Мью.   
— Твое сердце. Теперь оно моё и я должен о нём позаботиться, не так ли?

— Да.


End file.
